


The Plumber

by missy520



Series: Role Play [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett needs a plumber.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plumber

Kate Beckett didn’t have the time (or the patience) for this. When she got home from work, she wanted dinner, a glass of wine and a warm bath. However, the damn toilet in her bathroom wasn’t working, so she had been forced to turn off the water. And now she needed to find a plumber willing to fix this now – she had to go to work tomorrow. 

After a brief search on the internet, she found a plumber whose office wasn’t too far away, and they advertised 24 hour repair. Oh thank God! She quickly called, was assured the owner was on his way, and sat down to wait. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Wow, she thought. If he fixes toilets as quickly as he showed up, my faith in plumbers may be restored. 

She opened the door to a ruggedly handsome man wearing a royal blue tee shirt with the “Castle Plumbing” stitched above the pocket. He had beautiful blue eyes, incredible biceps, and a tool belt. Kate was like many women – the sight of a man in a tool belt just made her tingle. 

“Ms. Beckett? Rick Castle, plumber. I hope I can fix whatever the problem is!” he smiled at her and she almost melted on the spot. She stepped aside to let him in, and walked him to the bathroom. Once again, she stepped aside, and snickered when she saw the back of his shirt. In big, bold letters it said “We Fix Thrones!” And then she got a view of his ass – and what a perfect ass it was. At this moment, it was encased in tight blue denim. 

Normally when a repair person was working, Kate would leave the room to give them a chance to work in peace. But there was no way she was missing this! Oh hell to the no. Rick Castle, plumber, had her pussy leaking. Wonder if he would check out her pipes? She snickered at her incredibly bad joke. Castle the plumber was flexing those arms and once in a while, flexing his ass. She pictured herself ripping the tee shirt off and pushing his pants down. Maybe she’d have him leave the tool belt on – that was a picture! 

Castle must have finished with the repair job, because he got up. She tried to make herself pay attention to what he was saying, but if she was forced at gunpoint to repeat the words, she’d be in trouble. She had only watched his lips. They were beautiful. He handed her the bill, she looked at it quickly, and stepped closer to him.

“Can I pay you with my body?” Holy shit, what the fuck! But he wasn’t embarrassed or upset; he just threw his head back and laughed. 

“Yes, yes you can. Ms. Beckett, I even have the feeling that I may owe you some change when we’re done!” and with that, he walked over to her and grabbed her by the hips. He pushed her body up against his, and she could feel how much he wanted this type of payment – his cock was already hard. They kissed, a clash of lips and tongue and teeth. One of them moaned – Kate thought it was her – and when they broke apart, she had her hands on his shirt, and tugged it out of his pants. She lifted it over his head and almost drooled when she saw his chest. She started licking his nipples, and then moved her hands to his waist. She didn’t hesitate a minute; she unbuttoned and unzipped his tight jeans, and pulled them and his boxers down his legs. He toed off his shoes, and stepped out of his pants. He moved to undo his tool belt, but her hand on his stopped him. 

“Okay, I’ll leave it on, but we need to make things a little more even here – you are wearing too many clothes, Ms. Beckett,” he laughed. He made short work of her tee shirt and yoga pants, and was thrilled when he saw she didn’t have any underwear on. “I like a woman who knows how to get comfortable after work,” he smirked at her. Then he put his lips on her right breast and sucked. She grabbed the back of his head, partly for support and partly to keep him sucking, since it felt great. He spent a few minutes paying attention to that breast, and then moved over to the other, giving it equal attention. He stopped sucking on her breasts, and moved down her body. But then he stopped, and Kate let out a whimper. “Let’s get a little more comfortable here, okay?” He put her down on the fluffy bath mats. At that very moment, she was glad she had splurged on them and then he put his mouth on her pussy. 

“Holy shit!” she almost screamed as he sucked and then swept his tongue all over her pussy. He continued to lick and suck as she muttered curses. Then the plumber focused all of his attention on her clit, and that was all she needed to come. “Fuck! Oh fuck!” she cried out as her hips bucked. When he lifted his face from between her thighs, his lips and chin were shiny from her juices. He moved up her body, and kissed her. She moaned again; tasting herself on his lips was a turn-on.

After the wonderful orgasm he gave her, she wanted to return the favor. But first she wanted to exchange some information. “Just in case you were wondering, my name is Kate, “she said as she stood up. She grinned at him, and then put out her hand to help him get up. She led him to her bedroom. As soon as they were next to her bed, she pushed him until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down. She simply got on her knees, took his dick in her hands, and sucked it into her mouth. 

Now it was his turn to groan. She put her hands on his balls as she continued to suck on his penis. He reached down and played with her breasts. She was enjoying herself and he seemed to be enjoying her blow job. She could feel his penis getting even harder, and because she had her hands on his balls, she had a feeling he was going to come very soon. And then his words confirmed it. He cried out, “Kate, stop for a minute! I want to be in you when I come!”

Kate was in a sex haze, and it took a moment for his words to penetrate her brain. She stopped, and smiled at him. She stood up and then sat in his lap. He didn’t waste any time – he lifted her by the hips and then lowered her directly onto his erection. When she was buried to the hilt, she grinned at him, and they kissed. Soon, she had no choice but to move. She threw her head back and he kissed her neck. Kate could feel her orgasm building in her body, and then Castle yelled out, “Fuck, I’m coming! Come with me, Kate! Don’t hold back!” She felt his come hit her walls, and that was it for her; she come with a wail. Rick collapsed and landed on his back with Kate on top of him. He seemed to be too drained to do anything, but Kate had plenty of energy as she jumped off him. 

“Damn, Castle, where did you get the tee shirt?” She laughed at her boyfriend. “I guess you didn’t want me ripping another shirt off your body, huh?” 

“Exactly, Beckett. Besides, I thought it added a realistic touch. And what did you think about the tool belt? Sexy, right?” he said as he rolled over onto his stomach. 

“Damn sexy, lover!” she purred. “Perfect touch for a plumber role play.”

“You know, I think I’ll wear it for the rest of the evening,” he said with a leer. Kate laughed as she grabbed his ass. Best role play ever, he thought. And then he stopped thinking……

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure most of you guessed it was a role play. I can't seem to resist them! 
> 
> And I'm open to more role play prompts!


End file.
